


喜欢你💕1⃣️9⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	喜欢你💕1⃣️9⃣️

  一个人变成另一个，拥有不同的人生观和价值观，这可能吗？一一或许吧！  
  变成另一个人，他亲吻和作爱的习惯却不变，这⋯可能吗？一一不能吧？  
  我应该大声质问他的！可是身体的接触让我不能思考⋯好怂！少年真想打自己一顿。  
  如果他还是他，被摒弃的只是他潜意识里希望自己丢掉的部分，那我怎么办？是我亲手把他变成这样的，我是有责任的。  
  他变成这样⋯是因为身体里多了溶入我的血清的绝境，所以⋯现在我们身上有一样的基因⋯是我的⋯

  少年脸红了，直到回家后才想起来自己是要去阻止绝境大规模传播的事情。  
  可是他真的不想再去啊！只要一个吻，他就忘了东南西北，那个人⋯那张脸⋯他完全抗拒不了。  
  “Peter你最近情绪很不对。”May在少年又一次叹气时望向他，“发生什么事了？”  
  “⋯我⋯可能做错事了。”少年塞了一口饭，低下头，“我⋯给Mr.Stark注射了绝境病毒，为了救他。现在，他变成了另一个人，你知道以前注射过的人⋯都变成了恐怖分子⋯现在他想让绝境大规模传播，我怕⋯大家都会变成怪物。”  
  “有人能阻止他吗？”May皱了皱眉，“我是说除了你以外。”  
  “我不知道⋯”少年做了个无奈的手势，“我是不是做错了？他已经不是以前的那个Mr.Stark了，如果他毁了世界，那都是我的错。”  
“我理解你只是想他活着，Peter你没有错。你知道，如果那时有这种病毒，相信我也会给Ben注射的。”May拍拍他的手，“尽你全力去阻止他，如果还有机会就不要放弃。你的手机响了。”  
  “是Miss Potts！”少年刚接通电话，就听那边传来不理智的声音。  
  “Mr.Parker，你知道Tony居然要在全球免费下载绝境吗？我去抗议失败了，我现在在你楼下，请你去说服Tony，让他理智点行吗？！”  
  少年抬起头看着May，见她做了个去吧的手势，就答应下来。  
  但是到了目的地，Potts女士却以刚和TS吵架为由让他一个人上去，少年带着别扭的心情进入了以前非常喜欢来的地方。  
  “Peter，come on。”  
  听到熟悉的语调，少年望过去，居然是男人常穿的Mark47，他的心抽动了一下。  
  “Mr.Stark？Darling？”  
  “Yes, it is me。”机甲向他走来。  
  “这是怎么回事？”少年完全反应不过来，“我是说⋯你在里面吗？你说话的语气和白天完全不同，你是在和我开玩笑吗？”  
  “抱歉，我现在没办法走出来拥抱你⋯”男人打开了战甲，里面空空如也。“当时研究你的蜘蛛感应，为了预防万一，我上传了我的意识。所以你能听到我。”  
  “抱歉，darling，我又惹祸了。”少年抱住Mark47，心里奇异地安定下来。  
  “没关系，为你善后是我的义务。”战甲抬手摸了摸少年的头发，“I love you guy。”  
  “多么温情的一幕，我真不想打扰你们重逢。”头顶上传来男人带着薄冰的声音，“难怪我用不了钢铁军团，没想到你还存在着。”  
  Mark47站到少年身前挡住上面男人的视线。  
  “你该不会以为⋯你还有机会拥有他吧？”男人嗤笑一声，“或者你觉的可以打败我？”  
  “Mr.S⋯”少年从战甲背后站出来，但是称呼男人让他犯愁。  
  “Call me Anthony，honey。”男人给他的行为默默点了个赞。  
  “Anthony，你能不投放绝境吗？”少年认真地注视着他问。  
  “抱歉，下午当你在我怀里享用我时，试用期已经开始了。”男人挑衅地冲Mark47举了手里的酒杯，“敬我们的好眼光，他真美味。”  
  “No⋯”少年立刻转头望向Mark47。  
  “如果你和我结婚，Peter Parker，我可以在试用期结束后关闭全部产品。”男人笑着又抛下一枚重磅炸弹，“当然，一个月试用期结束后，这个承诺就无效了。一切就看你的选择。”


End file.
